


He said run!

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Where does Harry take Draco on his honeymoon? And why does Draco feel such dread? Part three, in the 'He said' series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

He said Run  
By Sa1boy  
Beta by Sevfan

Disclaimer: All names and characters are not my own. No money is being made from this story.

 

“Run, Draco!”

“If you want to live, run!” Severus Snape screamed at me. He had just saved me from killing Professor Dumbledore, and possibly ruining any chance I would have with the love of my life, Harry Potter.

I was pulled along by my godfather, closely followed by a half dozen Death Eaters. But it was not the Death Eaters everybody else was scared of. It was Harry.

“Draco, do not be foolish. He will kill your parents if you do not return with me. Potter will understand. It is for the greater good.”

Sod the greater good, I thought, I had no part in any of this. I hadn’t asked for any of the drama I seemed to have been enveloped in. This Malfoy was not going to let anyone dictate his destiny. Stepping quickly to the side, I fired Immobilising Hexes at the following Death Eaters and bid Severus farewell. I then joined in the fight along side the man I had fallen in love with without ever kissing him.

Well, the rest is history; it was funny that his rage was more because they were trying to take me to my fate with Voldemort. Harry knew that Dumbledore was dying, although didn’t know at the time that Severus had taken an Unbreakable Vow to make sure that I would be safe. You can’t believe how relieved I was when all the truth came out about that, and Harry and I could start the relationship that we both knew we were destined for. Who knew that we would end up in the same place again all these years later?

 

So, I was asked: 

“Where do you want to go on honeymoon, you know, after we are married?”

I replied, as quite often was the case with my then fiancé. 

“Where ever you would be happiest.”

I swear he has turned me from the most feared Malfoy in Hogwarts history to the sappiest pure-blood blond known to wizardkind. 

So, we started our honeymoon, immediately after the beautiful ceremony at Malfoy-Potter manor. Oh, didn’t I say, I decided it needed to be renamed. It’s mine, I can do what I like with it. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Once the time came for Harry to whisk me off me feet to some far off land, with beautiful white sandy beaches, and the sound of Muggle jazz wafting in off the breeze, I walked into his embrace and closed my eyes.

“Are you ready, angel?” he asked.

“As long as you are there, I am ready for anything,” I replied. And to be honest, I thought I was. Harry had kept the destination secret. He wanted to surprise me. And as I opened my eyes and looked up at a mass of shiny steam locomotive, I realised that we were stood on platform 9 ¾. I looked into Harry’s eyes and he was beaming. The excitement was glowing off him.

“I managed to hire the whole train, just for us.” He could barely hold his enthusiasm in check as he swooped me up into his arms and carried me on board.

Needless to say, that the trip to our old school was the most enjoyable one either of us had experienced. No, I am not going into details. That is not my style. I will leave your own imagination to think about what Harry did with squirty cream, chocolate sauce and a pair of handcuffs. 

Arriving at Hogsmeade station rather sated, very relaxed and totally in love, we were met by the normal team of Threstrals. For some reason, I decided that I wanted to walk. I wanted to hold my husband’s hand and walk the mile or so to the school gates and do exactly as Harry was doing - pretend that we are back at school. Do you know, when he does this ‘go-back-in-time’ thing he quite often does, he looks so happy and contented. This was one of the times I could do it with him and truly appreciate the moment as he does.

The walk was lovely; we stopped several times along the way and enjoyed some good old-fashioned snogging. Just like when we were kids. Well, teenagers, we were never really kids. Not like ordinary Muggle or wizard children any way. But that is old news, and you don’t want me dragging all that up again!

We got to the gates of Hogwarts and the bloody heavens opened up. The rain came down in sheets; Harry took off for the castle at breakneck speed.

“Run, Draco! Last one in has to bottom.”

I looked at him and started to giggle, and then an overwhelming sense of dread took over me. I was instantly reminded of that fateful night when the running was done by me, and the chasing by Harry. Only he didn’t want to love me then. He wanted to kill me. Or so I thought at the time. I rubbed my arm, remembering the bruising that had remained when Severus had dragged me from the school in an attempt to save my life. 

The tears came and I could not stop them. And I realised that I had never come back here since that night. I went back to the school, sure. But I never came back to this spot and had this out with myself. The only thing was, that I didn’t actually know what ‘this’ was. All I can tell you is that I felt so much guilt and shame, and to top it all, I felt embarrassed that I was rooted to the spot, soaked to the skin and crying like a baby on my wedding night.

“Draco, baby. What’s wrong?”

Harry was there, I felt his arms wrap around me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I opened my mouth to say that I felt…. But I didn’t know what to tell him, I can’t put into words why I feel as I do. I remember that last time I was so distressed that I could not talk; it was on that same night. Harry and I had followed Severus to Voldemort's hideout. His rage was something no one would wish to witness, and I will not think of the things he did. All I will say was that it was not pretty when he was done, and the world was free of that madman for good. Luckily Severus escaped. He would surely have been dead if he had tried to fight. It was funnily Dumbledore’s ghost who saved Harry having to believe Severus had changed sides. And I will be honest; up to that moment in my life, I was only ever grateful to him for that. But now, I find myself in the arms of the man I love and all because Albus Dumbledore sacrificed himself to save me.

“Running, seeing you running, just brought me back to that night. He said run. Over and over. Run, Draco, run. Harry, I don’t ever want to live that night again.” I cried out, and he held me even tighter. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so our eyes were level and kissed me. I responded, the need I expressed forces the kiss to go beyond caring, pushing it to needing, wanting, craving. I allowed Harry to take me there and then. I needed to let this pain out, and Harry knows how to help me, he always has. 

“You kept your promise, my love; you kept your promise…” Harry whispered as we drifted into sleep. I was thankful that school was out, and we were the only inhabitants of the grounds.

The time seemed to stand still, the rain had stopped long ago, and we lay on the grass, a tangle of limbs. And do you know what? I felt like I am finally free, I am not guilty anymore. I am saved, and my saviour again, is my Harry. And I never need to run anymore.


End file.
